Hidden Secret
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh wakes up next to Natalia and reflects on what happened the night before.


_**Authors Note : **_Got the inspiration to this story from G-Dip's Dirty little Secret, so just went with it and this was the result :o) Hope you like it G-Dip ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Hidden Secret.**_

_Warning: Sex read at own risk **  
**_

Calleigh were looking over at Natalia that was sleeping peacefully next to her. She was clearly still exhausted from the night before. Then again, they had been up very late.

She looked at the time, 6.45 AM, she had to call in to say she was late or early morning, pending on how you saw it. Slowly, with tired she reached for her phone, dialing Horatio's number.

"Hallo, this is Horatio Caine," she soon heard his velvet rumble in the other end.

"Hey Horatio, it's Calleigh, just calling to say I'm running a little late as I overslept, but I will be in as soon as possible," she said with a little yawn.

"I see and I will see you later then," he said and hung up, she couldn't tell if he believed it or not, then again it was not very often she was late or away from work.

Calleigh sighed as she slowly got out of the bed, still a bit sore. She stretched before she walked in the direction of the brunette's bathroom to get a quick shower.

* * *

When she came back she ended up standing in the doorway watching Natalia. She was lying face down, halfway on top of her arm. Her hair sprawled all over the pillow as she was still sleeping peacefully.

The petite blonde smiled as she in her silent mind thought about what happened the night before.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric had broken up the morning before leaving her ever so down. In fact she had even cried at work which was very unlike her. As it happened Natalia had walked by her just then and asked what was wrong and emotional as she was at the time Calleigh had come out with the whole story, how Eric hadn't been right and even if she loved him it wouldn't have been right to go on and so on so forth.

It had all ended up with Natalia offering to take her out for drinks after work to try to get her mind of him and cheer her up. Calleigh had of course said yes as she hadn't been out for the longest time and wanted to have some fun for once. They decided she should come to Natalia's place around seven and they should go from there together.

* * *

As said as done Calleigh had come around seven dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue top with just the right cleavage and her black leather jacket and black leather boots. She for once had skipped putting on any kinds of jewelry so she in a way had that bad girl look.

Natalia quickly opened, took one look at her and said, "Gosh Calleigh, you look amazing in that."

Calleigh blushed shyly before looking at her friend saying, ""Why thank you and may I say you look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks so ready to go?" the brunette asked, she was wearing a white dress with pink patterns.

"Sure, are you driving or should I?" Calleigh asked, nodding towards her car.

"You, I'll make sure that you get to it in the morning before work," said Natalia.

"Or I can take a cab," said Calleigh if she ended up going home.

"Or that, but now we are going out," said Natalia with a smile as Calleigh clicked on her keys to open the doors so they could get in.

"Yes, that we are," she said with a giggle before they both got in and she started the engine. Spite the situation with Eric she couldn't help but feeling a little bit excited by the thought of having a girl's night out.

* * *

Calleigh ended up having a lot more fun than she thought she would and pretty soon she was far from sober dancing closely with Natalia on a filled dance floor. She was leaning on the taller brunette that had her head on top of her own, humming the tunes of the music that was playing.

Calleigh yawned just loud enough for the brunette to notice and ask, "Tired?"

"Yes, but just a little," Calleigh answered, smiling at her.

"We better get you in bed then," said Natalia, slowly breaking free from the beat and dragging the blonde towards the line off people waiting for cabs.

* * *

Inside the cab Calleigh were leaning on Natalia, looking up at her and it was first then she saw how beautiful she was and before she knew it her lips had looked onto hers. Natalia that didn't particularly mind continued to kiss her as the cab driver frowned a little of them.

As they stopped and gasped for air she said, "We are here."

* * *

Natalia quickly paid before dragging Calleigh out of the cab where she continued to kiss her dragging her towards the entrance of the house. Once inside the couple continued to kiss and shed some of their clothing on their way to Natalia's bedroom.

She demandingly pushed Natalia down on her bed with a thump, making her gasp before pushing of her top before stopping with her hands entwined in hers above her head looking into her eyes, both panting heavily.

Natalia smiled, trying to break free from Calleigh's grip, but couldn't, not that she minded all too much. Instead she reached up and kissed her lips again, making the blonde continue it one more time as she let one hand go to stroke along the brunette's side.

Natalia on the other hand was now stroking along the petite blonde's backside, caressing and exploring every inch of it. Calleigh broke free from her lips only to throw her head backwards and moan out in delight. Never before had she been touched like this.

Natalia reached up only to let her lips lock around her stiff nipple sucking on it, making Calleigh go even more crazy. The blonde started to slowly move back and forth on top of Natalia, grinding her, having her buck against her at every move while her breast was still being sucked on by loving lips.

Through the only fabric that was still left on on both women their wetness's was rubbing against each other, harder and faster, getting wetter until Natalia gave in and started shaking beneath Calleigh, hardly.

Calleigh smiled with satisfaction as she managed to calm herself down just enough to give her a gentle kiss after very gently stroking her cheek.

Natalia smiled back with a satisfied and very loving look in her eyes. The petite blonde started to gently nuzzle her neck in a very loving way making her moan again, before going down to her breasts, gently kissing them from the outside and in before her tongue started to make love to her nipple.

The brunette arched beneath her, pushing Calleigh's head closer so she got more of her breast inside her mouth. Calleigh happily obliged by sucking on more of the breast, not just the nipple she already had in her mouth as her knee slide up between her legs. Slowly it started to move back and forth making the brunette more wet than she already was.

Natalia twisted in pleasure by the treatment that was being given to her by the other woman trying to hold back for as long as she could, but in the end she just had to give in.

"Good girl," said Calleigh in a soft tone after letting go of her breast that now was bearing her markings.

* * *

Natalia was still panting as her lips were discovering her body, but Calleigh stopped when she came to her hip and gasped.

"What is anything wrong?" Natalia asked concerned.

"No, no just didn't expect you to have a tattoo," said Calleigh and looked at it closer, it was two red tulips crossed over each other and above the cross a Chinese sign.

"You like it," Natalia asked and looked at her with curious eyes.

"I love it, but I didn't know you liked red tulips," said the blonde surprised as it was her favorite flowers.

"I do, but…" Natalia stopped.

"But?" Calleigh wondered now she was the curious one.

"OK, how I got it is kinda stupid," said the brunette.

"I'd love to hear it," said Calleigh now resting on her belly, looking up at her.

"Well, I was a little bit drunk and upset and I always wanted a tattoo, so I went to the store and couldn't decide on what to have, but then I remembered you liked red tulips, for some reason it was logical at the time and the sign means strength," said Natalia with a sigh.

"So you made it for me, when did you take it?" Calleigh asked as it didn't seem that recent.

"About four months ago," said Natalia honest.

"But why, I mean I was still with Eric then so I was taken," she said as she assumed Natalia had taken it because she had a crush on her.

"I knew, but a girl can dream can't she and it's not like I choose to fall for you and as I said I was extremely drunk," said Natalia.

"Like now or did you plan it?" said Calleigh, but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Not exactly that you would end up in bed with me this fast," said Natalia.

"But you were hoping," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I did, do you regret it?" Natalia asked.

"To be in bed with a so amazing woman no, but enough talk," said the blonde with another giggle before she started to kiss the tattoo and then proceed further south with Natalia's moans as encouragement.

* * *

Natalia had made love to Calleigh three times to show her appreciation and by that finding a hidden gun on her hip, not that it came as a surprise and apparently it drove Calleigh crazy when she kissed her there. In fact Natalia had never had anyone go that crazy or come that hard for her before. It made her feel really special.

When the petite blonde finally managed to get back down to earth Natalia had went back up to kiss her very lovingly before settling in her arms where she fell asleep.

* * *

Calleigh smiled as by the looks of it she had managed to wear her out pretty well. She slowly sneaked back in bed where she kissed her just enough to wake her up moaning before she whispered, "Sleepy head."

"You're up already, what time is it?" Natalia asked with a very sleepy voice.

"Seven thirty now, I told Horatio I was running late, but I think you should do the same," said Calleigh, settling next to her.

"I will, but if we are already late there is no need to hurry," said Natalia with a sly smile before her lips once more found the ones of her lover.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
